


Между двумя глотками сакэ

by AnnetCat



Category: Onmyouji (film)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Абэ-но Сэймэй и Минамото-но Хиромаса, как всегда, попивают сакэ. Размышления мага между двумя глотками и между двумя репликами из фильма





	Между двумя глотками сакэ

— ...Сердце действительно может превратить человека в демона и в святого...   
Вот что интересно: он произносит это, имея в виду ту несчастную, обратившуюся в демона, и моего бывшего сотоварища по ремеслу, сбившегося с пути, и меня самого — я у него прохожу положительным примером, подтверждающим тезис. Единственный, кого ему даже не приходит в голову вспомнить — это он сам.   
Он привык, что он обыкновенный. Ему следует быть истинным воином, а воинских талантов свыше отпущено скупо. Некоторые же доблести, почитаемые безусловными, ему противны, и от этого он чувствует себя неловко. И он понимает, что не слишком умен. Боюсь, я усугубляю в нем это понимание своими насмешками, но иногда просто невозможно удержаться. Я-то — в отличие от него — крайне далек от святости и вовсе не добр.   
Какая там доброта, мне просто неинтересно делать зло. Впрочем, и добро тоже. Я мог бы — но зачем?..   
Привычка во всем искать смысл — такая человеческая и такая... бессмысленная. С какой целью летит по ветру рыжий с бурыми крапинками осенний лист — и для чего у него один край отливает золотом, а другой — зеленью? В чем высшее назначение журчания ручья? Зачем небо сегодня светло, а завтра мутно? И какова истинная сущность света и мути, сумерек и тьмы, тепла и прохлады, нежности и суровости, улыбки и взгляда? Слова, слова... Называние связывает и дает власть, кому и знать, как не мне, — но зачем она, эта власть? Ради чего?   
Вот пожалуйста, и я туда же. Я тоже ищу смысла — по извечной привычке людского племени, к которому принадлежу лишь отчасти, — и это доказывает, насколько я на самом деле человек.   
А он — не ищет. Его не интересует, зачем бабочка прекрасна, для чего лунный свет и с какими целями грустит женщина за полупрозрачной занавесью. Внутренние побуждения для него не существуют, он не видит их, там у него туман — в нем ни на волос проницательности, — и он заполняет это слепое пятно своими представлениями о человеческом. Но он добр, и мир его добр, и люди вокруг него добры. Ему так кажется. Нет, он в этом уверен... и мир принимает это, и становится так.   
Вот его суть, которой сам он не знает, и объяснять бесполезно.   
Он мало знает и еще меньше понимает. Иногда я смеюсь сам над собой: о чем, казалось бы, нам разговаривать? Но говорить с ним куда интереснее и безусловно полезнее, чем с большинством наших премудрых знатоков науки и магии. Они — знают, о да. Набиты иероглифами до звона. Только ткни пальцем — и в образовавшуюся прореху посыплются цитаты. Китайские.   
А он чувствует. У него глаза раскрыты широко, как у ребенка. Он видит красоту там, где все прочие давным-давно перестали ее замечать, и красота эта переполняет его восторгом и благоговением — тем, чего и достойна истинная красота. Он, может быть, не сумеет объяснить, что такого он увидел в этом лепестке, в этом стихотворении, что он услышал в этой мелодии из трех нот — но он чувствует: это прекрасно.   
Я так не умею. Все-таки и я испорчен китайскими цитатами. Но зато я умею учиться, это врожденное. И я учусь у него. Наверное, я безнадежен: разве можно научиться наивности, открытости, свету? но я учусь и благословляю каждый день, когда удается продвинуться в этом непостижимо трудном знании хотя бы на просяное зерно.   
Поэтому я так тянусь к нему. Он настолько не такой, он настолько иначе думает... честно говоря, очень часто он не думает вовсе, это не мысли, это наитие. Ровно то, чего не хватает мне.   
Я любопытен; он наблюдателен. Я объясняю, вывожу следствия из предпосылок, рассчитываю и увязываю; он смотрит и видит, слушает и слышит, сам не понимая — что именно.   
И — магия.   
Я изучал ее всю жизнь, он — ни дня. Он ее побаивается, хоть и старается не подавать виду — как всякий обыкновенный человек. Но по совести, из нас двоих сильнее в магии — он. Только он в это не верит, говорит: опять ты надо мной смеешься. Хотя я совершенно серьезен и вовсе не кривлю душой.   
Он не видит демонов, в отличие от меня... Вернее — он не видит их демонами. Они для него — люди, прекрасные в своей необычности. Они ему нравятся. Он откликается бессознательно на сильные движения души, на горячие чувства, на боль, гнев, любовь и горе, он любуется и влюбляется, сочувствует и скорбит — и не замечает, как мало человеческого осталось в очаровавшем его человеке. И это магия, способная творить такие чудеса, какие не по плечу ни одному из живущих ныне магов. Что могут знания против его веры в людей! А почти ничего.   
Он разрушает заклятья, не замечая их. Он проходит через них насквозь, прорезая тщательно сплетенную вязь, обрывая нити, размыкая замки и распуская петли — иногда душевным порывом, часто — мелодией, — но он из тех музыкантов, у кого мелодия неотделима от душевного порыва, и это страшное оружие против нашего брата заклинателя. Оружие, мощи которого он не осознает.   
Я осознаю — и использую. Временами я стыжусь этого. Извлекать сиюминутную выгоду... да даже и долговременную, даже с благими намерениями! — из душевной чистоты друга, того, кто доверяет без всяких условий и любит без всяких оговорок, не слишком красиво. Впрочем, и упускать возможности — глупо, и потом, я же знаю: он бы не возражал, если бы я спросил у него позволения воспользоваться его взглядом, столь острым на все необычное. Но я не спрашиваю. Если он будет знать, какие выводы я делаю так часто из его искреннего восхищения, может исказиться основа... Скорее всего, этого не случится, но я попросту трушу.   
Следить за ним, не отводя глаз, чтобы уловить мгновение чистого восторга, охватившего его — и всматриваться в объект, вызвавший столь сильный отклик, и видеть ясно паутину заклятий, что оплетают тело и душу человека, искажая и уродуя, порой превращая в сгусток тьмы и мерзости, в которой лишь слабо мерцает отсвет той красоты, что еще осталась... и которую одну лишь и замечает мой наивный друг! Он безошибочно чует все волшебное, но никогда не видит магии, пока не ткнешь его носом.   
Посади перед ним десять красавиц — и его сердце покорит та, что одержима демоном. В звуках десяти музыкальных инструментов он выделит тот, который издает нечеловеческие ноты, и устремится именно к нему.   
И именно для этих людей он захочет сыграть — и мелодия его флейты усмирит демонов и распахнет небо для измученных душ.   
Я это видел, я это слышал.   
Я люблю в нем это — и боюсь.   
Моя магия так же бессильна перед его музыкой, как и всякая другая. Если он захочет бороться с моей магией. По счастью, он не хочет. Напротив, он готов всеми силами помогать, потому что я же — добрый, он совершенно в этом уверен.   
Если однажды он разуверится во мне, наверное, я не переживу.   
...Но всего этого я не буду ему говорить. Да он и не поймет.   
И я отвечаю:   
— Какой же ты все-таки хороший человек.   
И слышу:   
— Ты тоже.   
Боги, до чего же это смешно.


End file.
